In the last two decades though the field of neuroprosthetics has gained tremendous momentum through the development of novel architectures for neural interfaces, however, till date there is no device which can be nomenclatured as the gold standard in the field. As a result the research and technology environment at each laboratory is unique and require a high-level of customization and integration. The objective of this application is to devise a one-in-all technology that encompasses the assets (such as ultra high aspect ratio, multi- channels, flexible substrate, interconnection etc.) of the silicon (such as the Utah and Michigan array) and polymer based arrays and mitigates their limitations. Most importantly it provides a highly customized and poor man's solution to research laboratories. In this application we present a platform technology, called Blackrock Micro Molding Arrays (BRMMA), based on micro molding technique, which enables devolvement of highly customizable and affordable micro devices without compromising the characteristics of the neural probe such as electrical and mechanical properties, reliability, and durability. BRMMA offers highly customized design rules which include surface and penetrating electrodes. It allow the end users for the first time to dictate their own electrode design (specified within the design rules of BRMMA) as per their hypothesis, and choose the number of active channels per shaft, location and material used for active sites, shape and size of the shaft etc. BRMMA developed by Blackrock Microsystems would produce relevant statistical number of devices to test in vitro and in vivo functionality for long term use BRMMA would be marketed to the neuroscience research community by Blackrock Microsystems.